A Year of Mermaids and Vampires
by RatherNotBeSaid
Summary: Cleo goes to spend a year in Forks with her uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. There she meets the Cullens and from first glance knows they're not not what they seem and the Cullens know she's not what she seems. Can they figure out each others secrets?


**Okay this is just an idea I have stuck in head. I am obsessed with cross overs so I decided to make one for myself. So that is how this H2O Twilight story came into happening. Review and tell me what you think.**

H2OxTwilight: New Moon

Chapter 1 

C POV

"Are you sure you want to go?" my friend Emma Gilbert asked me as we sat on the sand next to the moon pool. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and continued, "I mean Forks is a very _wet_ and _rainy_ place." she added stressing the words wet and rainy trying to convince me not to go. Hard thing to do seeing as dad was dead set on me going. I knew that she was trying to protect me and I was touched. But, she couldn't protect me forever.

"Besides," my other friend Rikki Chadwick said, "What about our fishy little problem?" she asked acting like that's all she cared about but I knew that she was telling me not to go, that she'd miss me. You have to learn to read between the lines with Rikki. "What about all of this?" she asked standing up and motioning her hands around the moon pool but I noticed that her hands pointed to me, Emma and her.

"Sorry guys but I have to go. Dad wants me to get to know my uncle and my cousin." I answered. "I know Forks is rainy but I'll be extra careful. Also, I haven't seen Bella in like forever."

You know Rikki and Emma so you might be asking who am I. Well my name is Cleo Sertori, I'm seventeen years old and I'm leaving sunny Australia to go to rainy Forks, Washington to spend a year with my uncle Charlie Swan and my older cousin, by one year, Isabella Swan. I'm leaving behind my dad, my pain in the butt sister Kim, the place I knew my whole life and was familiar with and my great friends, Emma and Rikki.

I looked up Forks. It's not all that bad once you get past the rain/snow, the small population, the boredom that might occur because of the small amount of people and the fact that I don't know my way around the school Forks is actually kinda nice.

... Sort of.

"I guess we can't stop you then?" Emma asked weakly.

"Trust me, if it was up to me I wouldn't be going anywhere." I said.

"Well then kid," Rikki said, "As long as you swim back here the day before the full moon. Shouldn't take too long with our super fish speed." I let out a laugh and hugged the two of them. God, I was going to miss them. Emma with her confident and responsible, if somewhat controlling, personality and Rikki with her aloofness.

"I going to miss coming out here after school and taking midnight swims around Mako." I confessed. Emma and Rikki draped their arms around me and we stared into the moon pool, the thing that combined our lives together completely. Let me explain.

You see one day, a little over a year ago, the three of us, Emma, Rikki and I, got stranded on Mako island, the same island we were on now. Then we found ourselves seemingly trapped in an underground cavern. We managed to escape through a pool of water connected to the ocean but before we were able to leave the pool was bathed in light as the moon passed over the opening of the volcano which was where the pool was located. We were later found by the water police. The following day, we realized that were no longer the same. Every time we came into contact with water we grew tails. That's right, we had become mermaids.

"And to believe," Rikki said breaking the silence, "That you couldn't swim before all this happened."

"Rikki!" Emma said, "That's a totally insensitive thing to say."

"What'd I do?" Rikki asked sending Emma into a rant about insensitivity. I laughed at their antics. I'll really miss them when I leave.

"Will you two stop?" I asked playfully, sending a ball of water at them.

Oops. I forgot to mention that part. Not only did we become mermaids but we also got powers. Emma got the ability to freeze water. Rikki got the power to manipulate heat in the water which ranged from warming to boiling and I'm able to manipulate and mould the form of water as well as increase and decrease the amount of water present. And because of a full moon our powers increased. Emma got the ability to manipulate clouds, ice and snow, Rikki became able to control fire and lightning and I got power over wind.

Emma quickly froze the water and the ball of ice fell to the floor. It crashed and shattered on the floor and the ice flew all over me and Rikki, quickly melting. Rikki cast a glare at Emma before running and taking a dive in the pool. Since I was sitting right on the edge of the pool with my back facing the water all I had to do was lean backwards.

The cold, silky water enveloped me like a blanket, welcoming me back. Ever since I become a mermaid I fell in love with the ocean. I felt myself become feather-light before the underwater land came into clear view. I flipped over and found Rikki sitting on the bottom of the moon pool looking put out. I suppressed a giggle and used my power to send a current of water to knock her over. When she looked up I pointed my thumb to the surface.

We broke the surface at the same time.

"Sorry." Emma apologized the moment we appeared. Instead of being mad and glaring at her, like Rikki, I laughed because this will be the most fun I had for a year. Eventually Emma and Rikki joined me in my laughter.

Unfortunately our laughter was interrupted by the beeping sound of the watch, a sound that I was deeply dreading.

"Well," I sighed, "That's my cue to go home and finish packing for tomorrow." I informed them.

"What's time your flight?" Emma asked.

"I have to be in the waiting area by five am." I replied. I stared as Emma pulled out her phone and started typing the numbers.

"We'll be there." Rikki replied. "To see you off."

"You two are the bestest friends I could ever ask for. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to get all emotional." Rikki told me.

"Alright. See you guys in the morning." I called as I ducked under the water and sped out the tunnel and through the water towards my house. Tomorrow's going to be sucky.

Needless to say I was not happy when my alarm clock started beeping signaling the start to my day. The day when I left the dry, sunny, familiar Australia to go to wet, cloudy, unfamiliar Forks. I love my family more than they will ever know.

As I pulled a hoodie over my tee-shirt I tried to focus on the good things.

One: I was going to see my uncle Charlie again. I hadn't seen him since I was a baby, since he and Renee broke up. You see, Charlie is my uncle by marriage, he married my dad's sister Renee. He felt like he was imposing when he came over here.

Two: I get to see my cousin Bella. Her actual name is Isabella but she prefers Bella. I haven't seen Bella in over five years which is sad since we got on swimmingly, blame Rikki for me choice of words.

Three: I get to go abroad.

As I thought more about going abroad I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my suitcase and made my way downstairs.

"Ready to go pumpkin?" Dad asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Look there's no time to have breakfast but-"

"I'll buy something from the waiting dad. It's okay." I told him cutting off his speech.

"Well okay. Let's get going. Kim! Cleo's leaving!" he called to my sister who currently inhabited the living room.

"Okay! Bye Cleo!" she yelled.

"Bye Kim!" I yelled back.

Dad just shook his head at our actions.

"Wear coats every time it rains. Use gloves when washing the dishes and-"

"Mother I'm going to be careful."

"Thank yo- Mother?"

Rikki burst into laughter at Emma's reactions to my choice of words.

"I'm sure she has it under control." Rikki assured Emma. "Everything's going to be fine."

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice coming over the speakers.

"This is the last checking in call for the 5:30 flight into Forks, Washington."

"Looks like you have to go." Emma told me sadly.

"Looks like it time for Fishes Incorporated to go international." Rikki stated.

"Fishes Incorporated?" Emma and I asked highly amused.

"What?" Rikki asked, "What else are we supposed to be called."

"Anything but Fishes Incorporated." Emma stated. "Goodbye Cleo, see you next year."

"Yeah, bye."

I gave Rikki and Emma a last hug, laughing when me and Emma's lockets got tangled, and headed towards the check-in line. After getting cleared I turned to give a last wave to Emma and Rikki before stepping through the door to the waiting area and like that, I was gone. 

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay?.**


End file.
